1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power tools and, more particularly, to a coupling for a split-boom power tool.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,724 discloses a coupling for a split-boom power tool. One embodiment has a rotatable knob for clamping flanges of a coupling together to clamp two boom members within the coupling. One of the boom members has a spring loaded locating pin that projects into an aperture of the coupling.
A problem exists with prior art power tool split-boom couplings in that disconnection of the two booms from each other can be cumbersome and time consuming. There is a desire to provide a power tool split-boom coupling system which is easier to operate than prior art systems and less time consuming to detach and attach interchangeable optional components at the split-boom coupling system.